Joshua Arcatelier
Joshua Arcatelier (ヨシュア・アルカテリエ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the secondary protagonist besides Tapio in Takion Side Story and as in Takion Side Story in story mode. He is the fast swordsman who excels at close range combat and he wields a two handed longsword. Role in Game Takion Side Story Joshua Arcatelier is only appears in Takion Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Delilah's Reunion) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Takion Arc main story first). Also Joshua and Mireille has a storyline that is completely different with Tapio (the protagonists in Takion Arc Eternal Alice Musou) but added with a new events, who was given a brief mention in Takion Arc's main story. Joshua is the sword master from the arcane academy heroes along with his sister Mireille who has a record of good service and he serves a brief mentions for Takion Arc main story. Chisa Takatouchi personally befriended and taken care them due to their bravery and charming where was renowned for their hope and trust. Also he, Mireille, Chisa and the Takion American armies fight the Jabberwocky’s riots and protect the innocent from corruption. The all new events was added with Joshua and Mireille in Takion Arc Side Story for instance during the first stage "Escape from onslaught", where Takion manages to escape from Mabelwocky and her massive riots after retrieve a sacred book “Alice Musou” and as they on the way to escape safety without dying or sacrificing, visiting Takion's mansion, inviting the parties, joining the army, etc. Character Information Appearance Joshua is a young teenage boy of 13 years old which is younger than Rofel was. He has a short ice blue color hair which his bangs left open to shows off on his left side and violet eyes. He only wears a modified school uniform like consists of white long sleeve shirt with light blue collar which is topped with deep blue vest, aqua color necktie with a gold broach with purple color gems on necktie, a blue long sleeved blazer with a dark blue parts with gold designs and same color to his sleeve cuffs, a bright gray color short pants with blue colored edgings, a aqua color socks and a pair of dark brown shoes. Also he always wears a beret with gold arcane academy emblem on the left side and the same color as his color matching outfit and a pair of white gloves. He also carries a rectangular brown bag on his back most of the times for tourist activities. Personality Joshua is an optimistic charming at heart. A skilled and dutiful young boy, his sword and determination shape him into a formidable force in the field. He believes that he can uphold his just and idealistic beliefs, even in the brief mentions that surrounds him. His second relationship with his sister and Chisa, he deeply cares for love and honor even his sister. His third relationship with innocent peoples has him believing more in love and peace. His fourth relationship with Tapio and Delilah keeps these beliefs yet strengthens his image as an imposing students. The Takion america respect their presidency for his newfound fortitude and warm magnetism. Even with his good traits, Joshua is very innocent and unassuming to the point that people consider him to be stupid. His idiotic candor and blatant anachronisms are running gags in his conversations for the newly characters. He is very devoted to Chisa and constantly worries for her safety. The Takion america often finds the vindication he needs to lead for her sake, even if they may feel guilty by their actions. Self-struggling for her hope, he will even brave the difficult choice of having her leave him to avoid having her join him. In the surface, he is kind to her before he even knows her well. Joshua acts polite towards his sisters, though this varies in each situation after few years of experiencing incidents early. Quotes *"I'm Joshua Arcatelier and is on the battlefield! *"Hah! Take this!" *"Arcane burn!" *"Too slow!" *"There!" *"Eat this!" *"Nail it!" *"Dash Combo" *"Side Slash!" *"Arcane cleave!" *"I'll push this!" *"There!" *"Hyper Drive!!" *"Here's some more! *"Slash, Slash!! *"Prepare yourself!" *"Diving Rave!" *"Arcane Illusion! YAAAHH!! *"Burst up!" *"For honor and love!" *"Final blow! Believe! *"In the name of all that is good and right!" *"Heh, victory is a piece of cake!" *"Splendid!" *"You have been blessed with great skill!" *"Well done, Mireille!" *"You have shown me the way, Chisa!" *"We'll crush them in one blow!" *"The victory is coming!" *"Victory is getting closer, just a little bit faster!" *"Mireille, I do this for you!" *"I'am a True Warrior from the arcane academy!" *"A True Warrior is a key of hope and trust." *"My sister, Mireille is a True Warrior on the battlefield!" *"Heck, where is the challenge?" *"I wish this could be avoided, but I have no other choice!" *"Urrgh... Is this the end?..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/INT (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, second, third and turning around and does fourth slash, a turning twirl, then turning around and does diagonal slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): A powerful slash of Joshua's long sword to create a stationary horizontal spinning crescent-shaped wave of arcane energy. By throwing a second arcane crescent projectile, he can slash upwards to form and shoot a cross-shaped projectile at distance of 10 meters, pierces enemies. If not pressing the second right after first input is press, a spinning crescent-shaped wave diminishes within a mere second. , : Joshua slashes the enemy into the air, jumps up, and strikes them back down. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Joshua slashes horizontally a few times while he is turning around; he can swing up to 3 times, stunning the opponent. Then he sends forth a horizontal air wave of arcane energy. , , , , ( ), ( ): 360° slash; followed by a second spinning slash counter clockwise that pulls enemies closer to him and lastly does horizontal swing with a backwards spin to spiral launches enemies away from him at last hit. , , , , , ( ): Joshua slashes enemies upward into the air, then slams sword into the ground creating a purple ground flash quake. Launches enemies. , , , , , , ( ): Joshua spins around clockwise while performing a half-circular swing to the front, creating a devastating large arcane energy that sends out a vertical cutting wave forward which inflicts multiple hits. A second input shoot a horizontal one that spiral launches the enemies away on hit. (This input requires Joshua Arcatelier is Level 15) Direction, : Joshua charges with his sword in a low sliding dash into a breaking lift which travels distance of 5 meter at said direction; grants invincibility until the end of the attack. Dash Combo (Joshua)( , ( ), ( ) during dash): Joshua slashes to the right to a sliding stop. The second and third input performs a dash slash combo and lastly pull the enemy nearer and then push it to the sky. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : An aerial swing of Joshua's long sword and can be followed by a basic air combo by repeatedly up or down. , : Joshua does a ground pound that creates a vertical cutting wave forward. , , : Joshua slams his enemies with his sword to send airborne enemies down to the ground which can cause ground bounce. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, Joshua does a multiple turning slashes while is in mid air; he can do up to 3 times in the air. , , , , , ( ), ( ): After three slash air combo, Joshua does a multiple spinning slashes as he spinning around while is in mid air; he can do up to 3 times in the air. Spiral launches the enemies away on last hit. , , , , , , ( ): After four slash air combo, Joshua slashes horizontally to create a stationary horizontal spinning crescent-shaped wave of arcane energy. A second input slashes for second time to hit and spiral launches the enemies away on last hit. , , , , , , , ( ): After five slash air combo, Joshua does a flurry off slashes that inflict multiple hits several times and the last input does horizontal swing with a backwards spin to spiral launches enemies away from him at last hit (This input requires Joshua Arcatelier is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Joshua counterattacks with a uppercut slash that lifts enemy up into the air. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Joshua slides to the right behind his foes and counterattacks with a two-hit dashing slash attack. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Side Slash: Joshua draws his sword to slash enemies. Press the button to instantly move to the front as he's sliding at either direction from left-to-right or right-to-left in front sideways or instantly move to the front. He can slash up to 6 times a row as pressing the Square button (The twirl around slide slash is instant if is tapped or the player can decide on third or fourth slash). during his skill, it can move left, right or forward between each slide slash by using left, right or up directional buttons. During Side Slash, Joshua is invincible during his skill attack. This Skill Attack is similar to Tapio's Side Dodge, except faster delay (This skill is learned from the start of Joshua Arcatelier’s Level). *MP cost: 100 per use (600 MP in total) *Cooldown: 6 seconds per slide, (36 seconds in total) Arcane Blader: Joshua slashes diagonally to shoot a Arcane Element crescent-shaped projectile at distance of 10 meters in front of him. Tapping either or for more shots to be fired up to six times, pierces enemies (This skill requires Joshua Arcatelier is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Razor Cleaver: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Joshua stands in a ready position. Press the to slash repeatedly in a diagonal angled slash to shoot a mid-range arcane elemental sword energies, Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, ending the assault and stance with a spinning slash to shoot a larger one at vast distance of 10 meters; spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack (This skill requires Joshua Arcatelier is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Hyper Drive: (chargeable) Joshua charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy, and then charges up to 10m forward, slashes at enemies as he goes. Pressing the or button during Hyper Drive to perform 4-consecutive Drives. During his skill attack, the path of trajectory can be controlled by using the D-pad or Analog Stick where Joshua is facing at any directions before the Hyper Drive is performed. Upon hit the enemies, inflict damage and launch enemies into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Joshua cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version performs additional 3-consecutive Drives to inflict more hits and damage with the final one if the button is pressed, he spins around and Hyper Drives at vast distance over 40 meters to inflict multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit via spiral hard knockdown (This skill requires Joshua Arcatelier is Level 30). *MP cost: 1500 (uncharged), 3000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Hyper Blades: Joshua charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy, and slashes wildly several times to perform a powerful 180° slash shot to a wide area in front of him multiple times. Inflict multiple hit first, heavy damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him into the air after hit via spiral hard knockdown (This skill requires Joshua Arcatelier is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Musou Attacks (Arcanite Fang-cross) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joshua stands in place and swings his sword horizontally to produce a spinning large arcane crescent around him ending with a surge of arcane cross-shape slash to knock back opponents. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Joshua Arcatelie’s Level. , (Arcanite Cross) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joshua does a powerful cross slash with his sword emitting huge arcane explosion waves. Afterwards, it leaves a large X shaped crater on the ground. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joshua Arcatelier is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Arcanite Blades) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joshua slices four times and ends with a spinning slash that produce a arcane tornado that inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies up in the air on every hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joshua Arcatelier is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Spiral Slice) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joshua spins once to slash those around him with his sword. When he connects, he summons six clones of himself to target a single opponent. He and his clones perform a two Hyper Drives and the final one of Hyper Drive ends with Joshua slashing again. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joshua Arcatelier is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Gigantic Slicer) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Arcanite Fang): Joshua charges his sword, gathers a burst of arcane energy and he spins around three times to produce a multiple powerful 360° slashes at different angles around him from slow to fast to hit all enemies before he unleashes a powerful blow on final blow. Inflict heavy damage, multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him into the air on last hit via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joshua Arcatelier is Level 40. (Extreme Edge) (Requires all Musous bar and instead of Gigantic Slicer): Joshua charges the burst of arcane energy; he slashes furious in diagonal angle upward several times to unleash a powerful long range arcane angled slash at vast distance over 20 meters in front of him to hit the enemies up into the air. Holding the longer up to produce more powerful slashes up to 10 times in a row and the last one he spins around and slashes horizontally ones which causes a huge explosion at the end. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Joshua’s Extreme Slash explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joshua Arcatelier is Level 50 along with Ultra Edge. Burst Attack (Ultra Edge) (Burst Mode required and instead of Extreme Edge): Joshua slams his sword to the ground to create a paralyzing field upon startup with minimal damage. He charges the burst of arcane energy, and then bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful slashes. On the middle of his Burst Attack Ultra Edge, he performs cross-shaped cuts in front while moving at a fast pace then he does a continuous spinning attack with his sword now engulfed in arcane before inflicting several horizontal strikes back and forth. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he does a final blow and super version of Extreme Edge by slashes his sword horizontally which causes a huge explosion at the end. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Joshua’s Burst Attack Ultra Edge explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Joshua Arcatelier is Level 50 along with Extreme Edge. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Compare to Aruto Kirihara’s, Joshua Arcatelier fights with a fairly standard style with his longsword, but with slightly above average stats in basically all fields. Like Aruto, Rofel, Joseph and Eggsy, Joshua is a good character for beginners, but continues to be an effective and reliable all-around fighter when used by more experienced players as Joshua's levels rises. Like Aruto, he is a fast attacker with better damage output than other melee characters, powerful juggling ability both ground and air and a wide variety of long-ranged wave attacks as well as good crowd clearing attacks. Though his attacks are balanced of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute (even air combos are manageable). Joshua has nearly no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, raw speed or intellect rating. The only drawback is little to lack Crowd Clearing attacks, meaning his C4 attack, Side Slash skill attack and Starter Musou Attack are only crowd clearing move with fully potential right at the start of his level until he learns more for crowd clearing skills and musou attacks. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Delilah's Reunion" along with Mireille Arcatelier (Unlock this character along with Takion Arc Side Story, but he is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Joshua Arcatelier is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like Kasumi Nakagawa, his appearance and clothing are resemble of Joshua in school uniform from Shironeko Project in Chaguma Academy event. However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than Shironeko Project counterpart and the color of his blazer is color blue with no red parts and his eye color is purple instead of red like Kasumi was. *His personality is loosely similar to Nagamasa Azai from Samurai Warriors except being a childish nature. *His movesets are inspired by Aruto's moves except has a power of arcane. **Most of his skill attacks are the homage of Awakened warrior class's skills from Dragon Nest e.g Hyper Drive and Side Slash (which is equivalent of Side Dodge and the same name used by Tapio) are Gladiator's Awakened Skills. **His Alternate Musou Attack Spiral Slice is similar of Ma Chao's Alternate Musou Attack from Dynasty Warriors 8 except with different animation and his arcane clones of Joshua is five instead of three and he and his clones perform Hyper Drives at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman